All Again For You
by XxPrincessAixX
Summary: Song-fic about Bradin and Sarah's relationship on Summerland. Song: All Again For You Artist: We The Kings


**I was in the mood to write a one shot of Bradin and Sarah's relationship. I'm not a huge supporter of this couple but I've had this idea for awhile. Summerland is one of my all time favorite shows. Hope you guys enjoy. The song is "All Again For You" by We the Kings. **

Bradin was walking around on the beach. He was having memories of Sarah. He remembered everything that they used to do together. From having fun and messing around to getting in trouble with his aunt and the cops.

_I couldn't sleep last night  
I walked alone  
On the beach  
Where we always used to go  
When we couldn't hook up at home_

Bradin thought of how they had their first special night together. Laying in each other's arms in the little cave.

I thought of you  
And the time we jumped the fence  
Both sides ripped down  
We dove right in  
And the cops chased us again

He thought about how they were caught by the cops for stealing the jet ski. It was fun and dangerous but he couldn't help but think that because he was with Sarah he forgot about all that. 

When you were mine  
You know...

Bradin Westerly couldn't stand it. Being away from Sarah. Having to be the one to tell her parents, her aunt, everyone that she needed help. Because he told them he had to let her go.

We had it all in front of us  
You were the one  
I was in love  
But you always hurt  
the one you lost  
I couldn't get enough

You were everything  
That's bad for me

His aunt Ava never exactly liked Sarah, she thought she was too wild for him. She was out of control sometimes. _  
Make no apologies  
I'm crushed...  
Black and blue_

He got in deep trouble sometimes because of her. But over all he still loved her._  
But you know  
I'd do it all again for you_

Today, dressed up  
In designer drugs

Sarah gave Bradin pot before. He knew it was wrong, very wrong but he did it anyway. He did it because he thought it would please her. And of course it did. _  
Dedicated to the one  
I'll always love  
The one who really messed me up_

Bradin didn't care that Sarah pretty much screwed up his life. He still cared about her. 

I let you take the wheel  
And the driver's seat  
Strapped in  
So you get the best of me  
Now what's left are the memories

Sarah and Bradin were so different yet they clicked perfectly. Now that she's gone...Bradin can't stop thinking about her. It hurt to think about her. It hurt to think about all these memories. What's wrong with him??

When you were mine  
You know...

We had it all in front of us  
You were the one  
I was in love  
But you always hurt

Sure Bradin got hurt sometimes but it was all out of love. He loved her enough to get hurt for her. That proves something right?_  
The one you lost  
I couldn't get enough_

You were everything  
That's bad for me  
Make no apologies  
I'm crushed...  
Black and blue

_But you know  
I'd do it all again for you_

It started to rain. Bradin didn't care. He let the rain try to wash away his misery.

I am standing in the ocean rain  
Rough and ready  
For your deadly game  
I've got nowhere else to go

Sarah was playful. She was very energetic. She would always mess with him and he'd get stressed over it. It was very amusing for her. 

We had it all in front of us  
You were the one  
I was in love  
But you always hurt  
The one you lost  
I couldn't get enough

You were everything  
That's bad for me  
Make no apologies

Even if no one approved of him dating her he didn't care. He'll always care for her. _  
I'm crushed...  
Black and blue  
But you know  
I'd do it all again for you  
(You know I'd do it all again for you)  
(I swear I'd do it all again for you)_

"Surprise!" someone said tackling him. Bradin screamed surprised. He caught his breath and turned around. His eyes widened.

"Sarah!? What are you doing here?" Bradin asked hugging her close. Sarah smiled in the embrace.

"I came back to have some fun silly. Come on! Let's go swimming!" Sarah said giggling. Bradin looked at her like she was crazy.

"Sarah, we're in the middle of a storm. It's dangerous to go out swimming right now..." Bradin said. Sarah waved the air. The two teens were becoming drenched.

"Soooo? I came back to have fun and that's what I attempt to do. Come with me or not I'm still going!" Sarah said running towards the water. Once again, Bradin Westerly followed the girl to an unsafe place. He must really love her to do this _again._

**Like it? Yes no? Message me!!**

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


End file.
